flamintalesfandomcom-20200213-history
The interstellar guardians volume 2
Chapter 1: Gamora and Nebula's origins Gamora fights with her sharp long sword. She also wears armor that is green and golden coloured. She is also very good at sneaking. Nebula also has a sharp long sword. Her clothing is a blue and orange robe and she has dark blue jeans. She also has the ability to throw blue fire balls and pull enemies to her. ''' Gamora was born on planet Zentrix in 1996. She does not remember who her parents were as if someone erased her memories of them; it was most likely Stan the devil as he attacked her home planet to take over and control every living being. His takeover was a success as many guards and kings perished. There was no way to survive this deadly attack and even the dead were unable to be freed from Stan's control. Gamora did have a sister to accompany her during her darkest times and she was Nebula. She promised Gamora that they would find a way to leave the planet and find another one. Both sisters refused to listen to Stan's demands. They both were electrocuted or burned as a punishment but they never gave up. As time passed they were able to fight Stan's guards and slaves without receiving one single scratch. They also took their weapons and shields. The only issue was that they had no spaceship to travel out of there. So they hoped that someday they would be able to purchase one or, in desperate situations, steal one. They had to hide from Stan to prevent them getting caught and tortured or worst. But they were found by Stan while trying to steal a ship. Stan had a red axe and a red tuxedo and dark pants, and he would have that psychotic smile. The two sisters gripped their weapons tightly, ready to fight. '''Stan You are both challenging foes, but your time is coming to an end. Stan grabbed the handle of his axe with his two hands as he approached the two sisters. Gamora You will never take us down! Gamora ran and jumped towards Stan's face, but Stan cut her sword in half with his axe and it also pushed her back to the ground. Nebula NO! you will pay for this! But before she could attack, Stan broke the ground with his axe and a huge earthquake occurred as the nations were splitting apart. Both sisters grabbed on to the edge of the now separating nations. The sound was heard from many planets all the way to the Guardians. It shook Scott's ship. Scott Hey, what's the big idea! Scott woke up on the pilot's chair in confusion. He looked at the built-in map and saw the planet being torn apart. Scott GUYS, WE HAVE A SITUATION HERE! Everyone woke up and joined Scott, tired out of their minds. Peter Whats going on? Drax This better be worth it! Scott Stop being lazy as a planet is getting destroyed! The two others sat behind Scott and Groot joined in as everyone buckled up. Peter How many civilians are there? Scott There's only 3 of them. Groot I am groot. Scott It doesn't matter how many there are. Plus they could also help us out. The Spaceship went at hyperspeeds to the planet and it was filled with fire. Scott slowly landed the ship and the crew came out with weapons and armor. Scott Oh, crap, we forgot to make up a plan! Drax Let's just beat him up and that's it. Peter We dont have a choice at this point. The crew saw the two sisters trying to stand on the high grounds while Stan watched them smiling. They sprinted towards him. Peter shot at Stan but he blocked every laser with his axe. He threw it at peter and it pushed him to the ship's wall. The two sisters finally got on the high grounds and ran to the Spaceship. Scott shot with his laser canon right on Stan's face but he avoided it. Stan then hit the floor with his axe, separating the team slightly. Drax snuck behind Stan and cut his back slightly with a knife, but he then got punched in the face and fell. The sisters took control over the spaceship and started the engines. The guardians were not happy about it. Scott GROOT, HOLD THE SHIP! Groot grabbed the ship to the ground and the sisters attempted to take off in any way possible. Drax stood back up and punched Stan. Then he kicked him but Stan swiped his axe at Drax and broke apart his knives. Groot let go of the ship and it started to fly away, but Scott threw a time stopped at it and it was frozen in time. He jumped into the time stopping shield surrounding it and opened the entrance door. He walked to the two sisters and the time came back to normal. The ship fell on the ground and the sisters jumped at Scott. They slashed him with their swords but he blocked with his cannon and hit Nebula with it. Nebula was unconscious so Gamora cut Scott's weapon in two. Scott YOU PIECE OF SHIT, THIS TOOK MONTHS TO CREATE! Scott kicked Gamora in the guts and he threw both of them in a backroom that was locked from the outside. The sisters knocked on the door and tried to cut it down, but it did not work. Peter called Scott and he answered. Peter We need assistance, Scott! Scott Okay, I'm coming momentarily! Scott jumped off the ship with his jet pack and an anti-gravity contraption. Everyone in the team was down, unable to fight any longer. Scott Okay, your reign ends here, you maniac! Scott flew to Stan with his jet pack. He threw an anti-gravity device on Stan's body and he got flung far away. Scott went and got other anti-gravity devices and put them on the guardians. These ones could be controlled, so he put the guardians back inside the ship. The ship lifted off and went back to space. Gamora Well, we made it out of there, at least. Nebula In the unplanned way which is a failure in my book! Nebula tried to lock pick the door with a small piece of metal but it didn't unlock. Nebula Let us out! Scott stopped driving and unlocked the door. Scott Your screams will not change my mind. Gamora Well, we are calm now, so can we be freed. Scott You tried to steal my ship! So you deserve this punishment. Nebula No, we don't! Stan destroyed our planet! Scott I don't care... Gamora MILLIONS WERE KILLED! Scott stood next to the door in silence. Then he left the room and locked the door. Gamora What's his problem? Chapter 2: A collection like no other Scott decided to start a meetup with Drax and peter and they've decided to sell the girls to the collector but groot refused to join them on this and he disagreed and went to his bedroom. scott and peter drove to the earth in new york city and landed in front of the arena which was now a large dome like museum they handcuffed the two girls and entered in the lobby. the receptionist was wearing the same costume as scott his name was maverick he is a human being that controls the directions of arrows with his eyes. Maverick Uhm hello there why did you come here? Scott We came to sell these two gals here Peter and scott pushes them on the floor. Maverick Alright then Luthor, il call the collector. Scott Im not luthor im scott wait, that's my dads name? Maverick Collector luthor is waiting for you to give you a proposition. The collector runs into the lobby and sees scott. Collector Maverick this isn't luthor it's Scott clerkson idiot! Maverick I apologies for this misunderstanding... Collector Don't ever do it again maverick. Scott What exchanges can we make for these two trouble makers collector? Scott leans on a table. Collector Il let both of you choose what you want in my collection in exchange do you agree with this deal? Scott That's worthwhile so sure i agree. Peter Yes let's do this Guards bring the two girls in a jail with a laser door they were now apart of his collection. The two followed the collector as he presented his collection. Collector This is a lego gun that transforms enemies into lego characters it kills them also. Scott Too childish! Peter No that definitely won't work They move further into the enormous museum. Collector This is captain america's shield you can protect yourself from any thing and the shield won't break apart also you can use it to throw at enemies like a boomerang it kills them instantly. Peter Not interested Scott No thanks i'm more than a hero of america. Collector Your tough visitors but i think i know what to give scott. they keep walking and arrive at a golden armor and it is golders scott turns to look at it and points to it. The three stop and look at scott. Scott I want that its calling for me! Collector I'm afraid that this is not on sale it is too dangereuse its from a corrupt being that transformed many into golden statues. Scott walks towards it but before he can grab it the collector pushes him on the floor as far away from the armor. Collector I said that it wasn't on sale you Rodent! Scott WHAT DID YOU CALL ME! Collector Nevermind the gang continues threw the museum. Collector This canon pulverises its victims and only dust remains it was created with the cube of annihilation Scott Now we're talking! thats what im choosing. Collector Good choice. The collector walks to the glass box and opens it with a keypad code the glass slides down and the gun is now free from protection and scott grabs it in excitement. Scott That's cool and all but what is there for me? The collector grabs a dark suitcase and opens it in front of Peter. Collector You can have this plasma machine gun that is rechargeable and deals lots of damage. Peter grabs the suitcase. Peter Well thank you! Collector My pleasure! As the two talk scott sneaks back to the golden armor and cuts a large hole inside the glass and he grabs the armor with his two hands as he walks back to the others but the collector sees him with the armor. Collector HEY NO DON'T WEAR THAT CURSED EQUIPMENT! Scott Your not the boss of me! Groot, and drax enter to watch what's happening. Drax What's going on... hey get that off you animal! Groot I am groot? (What's that armor?) Drax runs at scott with his two sharp knives hoping to cut the armor into millions of pieces but scott puts the armor on and drax is unable to break it apart. Scott stares at drax and grabs him by the neck and throws him on the ground. Scott Don't call me that ever again! Drax What happened to you? Scott Im just wearing a golden armor im still the same! Scotts fur becomes gold coloured and his eyes glow yellow and they become yellow. Drax recognises the armor and stands up shocked. Drax TAKE THAT ARMOR OFF! Scott punches drax in the face and he once again falls on the ground Scott Oh not so tough now are you! Scott begins to float and grabs drax and he flies to the ceiling. Drax LET ME GO! Scott If you say so Scott lets him go and he falls screaming, groot saves him from the fall. Groot I AM GROOT (SNAP OUT OF IT SCOTT!) Scott NOBODY DECIDES WHAT I DO! Scott flies to Groot and scratches him the most he can and peter shoots him but the lasers bounce back. Scott stops scratching and groot and turns to peter as the golden armor takes his entire body and his eyes turn red and dark. Peter backs away. Peter Oh i think my mother's calling... Scott sprints on all fours right to Peter and he attempts to outrun him but he fails as scott grabs him and they both crash unto a cell containing one of the collectors weapons. Collector SCOTT GET OUT OF MY MUSEUM! Scott Im not leaving until you are all dead! As peter is about to shoot him scott grabs his face and peters entire head becomes gold and he is now unable to fight. Groot attempts to grab him with his elastic wooden hands but as he grabs him scott touches his hand and his entire arm becomes golden he is unable to move it, scott flies out of his grasp. Scotts voice changes to golders voice and he is now fully possessed. Golder Finally i have been resurrected! Maverick comes in and throws an explosive arrow at scott and right as it touches him it explodes scott gets flinged to the prison where the girls were stuck into and they run away but they get stopped by maverick which handcuffs them. Maverick Boss hand me the harnesses! Collector ok then... The collector throws the metallic chained harnesses to maverick and he throws one on scotts neck and arms they automatically attach to him and he is stuck on the ground. Golder You will not vanquish me so easily! Golder grabs the ground and it slowly becomes gold and it is spreading throughout the museum. Collector MY COLLECTION! Drax wakes up and notices what is happening, The collector turns into a golden statues aswell as some of his weapons and displays. Drax jumps on scott and stabs into the golden armor. Golder NO NOT YOU AGAIN GET OFF ME! But before Golder could free itself drax cut threw the back of the armor and it was split in half everything turned back to normal as if nobody was turned into golden statues but the museum was still broken. Drax breaks the armor into many pieces Scott is freed from the armor but he seems dead, peter gets up and checks him out. Nebula I can't believe that you tried to make us his slaves! Gamora If you don't invite us back in your team then we will cut your heads off! Drax Enough of this we've already fought this cursed armor its time to take a break! Groot I am groot (i agree with Drax) Drax I'm sure that this tree man agrees! Peter tries cpr on scott but it proves to be a failure then he breaths into scotts mouth and he wakes up under shock. Scott MOM! ugh where im i? Peter You've went crazy in that armor scott what happened while you were in there? Scott AND WHY IM I ATTACHED BY THESE THINGS! Maverick intervenes by removing the chained harnesses and the collector is enraged with all the destruction that took place. Scott stands up and sees that his space suit is damaged hes about to walk to the starship but peter stops him. Peter So... Scott sighs deeply Scott Well when someone called me names my rage started to grow and i had the desire to kill the one who did so but at some point i think i died as i found myself in a planet filled with snow and it was storming and as i looked at myself i was a transparent human being. ' and i saw my mother i noticed that she was also a like me a human being, i told her about the adventures i had and she told me what she saw in the beyond.' it sounded like heaven but then i found myself back here and saw the destruction that i may have caused that of which I'M NOT PAYING FOR! Collector YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR THIS! the gang leaves the museum and maverick follows them but scott looks at the pieces and collects them hoping to control it someday. the collector just walked away and banned the guardians from entering. Peter What are you doing here mr arrow man? Maverick I wish to come on your adventures as the collector hasn't been nice recently he treated me like a slave. Scott Well im accepting in our team, as long as you don't call me names. the entire gang entered the starship and prepared for takeoff scott drove them into space once again as the collector watched them takeoff in silence. Chapter 3: unwanted fight As the ship got far from the Collector's museum, the team talked to each other. Peter So are the sisters in our team now? Scott It sure seems like it i knew that locking them in would change them. Nebula That was unnecessary and mean you brat! Scott I thought we were on good terms now come on! Gamora Sheesh fine whatever. Gamora selected a bedroom and placed her weapons in a drawer. Nebula stood up and selected another room doing the same as gamora. Gamora If anyone of you mess with us you will pay dearly! Nebula Sister i think you should stop it now. Peter Your sister is right please chill out Drax Ok guys stop arguing these two sisters were attacked by the devil thats why theyre being cautious deal with it Groot I am Groot (definitely) Scott Well if groot agrees with drax then i do too Gamora Well, at least we came on good terms. Maverick Shit. i think the collector might be after us. Scott Are you sure about that!? Maverick Yeah, he left me a message on my phone about destroying your ship and beating us up. Peter Well, looks like we're going to fight once again. Scott We'll let him come to us. Prepare yourselves. Everyone got their weapons and gadgets. They trained at aiming and hitting as they waited for the collector. The Collector tails their ship with his own, which is a metallic oval-shaped craft with 3 connected ovals. The middle one is the lowest and it contains the cockpit. The other two are higher and positioned to the left and right.They each have cannons ready to fire and all the ovals have motors that release plasma to fly the ship. Scott Protect the ship i'll go get rid of his! Scott put the ship on autopilot and the other guardians guard the ship and scott puts his cosmonaut suit with magnetic shoes to stick to metal. and he jumped on the collectors ship. Peter activates the communicating system and talks to scott with it. Peter Hey why didn't you let me attack them! Groot I am groot (Let him do it peter he is our leader after all) ''' Peter didn't understand groot. '''Scott He said to let me go and attack the ship as im your leader! Peter Ok fine... Scott lies down and cuts the emergency exit hatch off with a laser pointer. He Calmly descends unto the ladder to the cockpit behind the Collector, of which he is now shooting the Star ship. The Star ship turns around and starts shooting at the Collector's ship. Scott calls the Guardians. Scott STOP SHOOTING OR YOUR GOING TO KILL ME! Peter Oh, right, you're in there... The Star ship activates the shields and tries to outrun the Collector. Scott carefully moves towards the Collector and attempts to grab him, but he turns around and punches Scott in the face. Scott falls to the ground holding his face as the Collector approaches him. Scott kicks the collector and he also falls. Scott comes back up and grabs the collector. Collector GUARDS GRAB HIM! Four guards go at the cockpit with their guns in hand. Scott lets the collector go and avoids all projectiles. He shoots with his newest cube canon and shoots all of them and they all become ash. The Collector is shocked and puts his arms up. Collector Okay, I give up please let me live... Scott Well, you should have given up before messing with us. Scott opened an emergency exit door and the Collector got sucked out of the ship into outer space. Scott put many bombs in the ship and ran threw the cockpits glass and attached himself to the starship as the collectors ship blew up. Drax Great job rodent! Scott I'M NOT A RODENT YOU IMBECILE! He says while giving the finger to drax, he removes his space suit but keeps his magma armor on him and he turns autopilot off and drives the ship once again. They keep visiting the universe in search for help. Category:Good tails doll Category:Adventure stories